Make me, Chicken soup
by luna shinigami
Summary: La oscuridad se apropio de él y Will, ama a su oscuridad


_**Make me, Chicken soup**_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Llevaba tanto tiempo allí, que no reconocía otras figuras que no fueran las de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía.

Escuchaba los ladridos de sus perros y sonrió.

Salió hasta el alfeizar de la puerta y sintió como la leve brisa llegaba a él, como el olor a pimienta dulce, a caza, a muerte, a si mismo.

Se aferra con las manos a su hermoso monstruo que hoy ha ido a visitarlo, hay días en los que no viene, hay otros que se queda hasta llegada la madrugada; siente los besos de la bestia en su boca, como las largas garras acarician sus bucles negros y como sus potentes brazos lo jalan a su lado con asiduidad, con fuerza, entre las ganas de partirlo y las ganas de amarlo.

Entre las ganas de comerse su corazón y las ganas de conservarlo.

Al principio le tuvo temor.

Al principio se escondía detrás de la cama, y gritaba, trataba de golpear a la inmensa bestia, aun así quedaba reducido a nada cuando esté demandaba su cuerpo.

Podía recordar la laceración de los primeros días en los cuales se aferraba con dureza a las sabanas de la cama, mientras su cuerpo era expuesto de mil y un formas ante aquel Wendigo que hoy hacia parte de su vida.

Recordaba las mordidas e incluso como sintió muchas veces como aquellas garras del Wendigo quisieran desgarrar su pecho para atravesar sus costillas y sacar su corazón, para poderlo devorar aun latiendo.

Y a estas alturas de su vida, no importaba si su Wendigo lo devoraba estando vivo, aun sabiendo que su Wendigo, a estas alturas de su propia vida no lo haría.

Su Wendigo.

Su bestia, aquella que había aprendido amar por encima de él mismo, de su encierro, mas nada de esto importaba, su Wendigo

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los brazos del Wendigo se cernían a su cintura y él solo podía sonreírle a la bestia, hacía mucho ya que no sabía que eran palabras de su boca, ni sonidos provocados, su voz fue extirpada por la magia del Wendigo hacia tanto tiempo que ya lo olvido.

Pero algo sucedió, sus perros ladraron con fiereza y el color oscuro de su bestia sobresalió aún más, sus cuernos negros llenos de oscuridad se movieron hacia la puerta protegiéndolo de los haces de luz que venían hacia ellos.

Chillo de temor aferrándose a su Wendigo, cuando las luces se hicieron más fuertes, sus dedos se aferraron a la piel negra y sus ojos miraron desenfocados a aquellos ángeles que venían a llevárselo lejos.

Sintió las manos de las luces en su cuerpo y como aquellas mismas luces alejaban a su Wendigo, la desesperación se hizo persona y solo chillo de nuevo para caer en un mar de oscuridad.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-doctor Lecter- miro seria Alana al hombre que estaba frente a él, con las manos atadas a cadenas y vestido pulcramente de anaranjado, aquel color de los presos, sin embargo, solo Hannibal Lecter podía hacer que aquel mono anaranjado se portara con clase.

-Alana- le sonrió el rubio mirándola, con aquellos ojos de depredador que ahora sin careta se veía atemorizante – es un gusto volver a saludarte, aunque es extraño que ahora me llames tan respetuosamente por mi apellido-

La mujer apretó con fuera sus manos, mirando al hombre, a la bestia de la que se enamoró sin remedio y ahora sin la máscara, solo podía ver un monstruo que la uso, que la enamoro solo para sus propósitos nada leales, que odiaba en este momento, amar.

-Hannibal- saco un fajo de folios y abrió la carpeta mostrando las diversas fotos, todas de William Graham, todas en un estado que muchos podrían identificar como lamentable- lo que hiciste… fue... barbárico, monstruoso… Will no habla…-

Le miro – las cuerdas vocales son innecesarias para algunas personas ¿no lo crees? Will tiene más potencial estando mudo, aunque realmente no es que antes hablara demasiado-

Si Alana iba a decir algo más o no, quedo silenciado por la puerta abriéndose y Jack Crawford entrando con fuerza, agarrando los rubios cabellos de Hannibal para luego con ellos asirse con una fuerza brutal y golpearle contra la mesa.

-¡LO VIOLASTE ANIMAL!- Grito en un soliloquio de amor fraternal – lo secuestraste, lo violaste, cortaste sus cuerdas vocales y él…..-

-me está llamando como puede ¿verdad? – sonrió mirándole a pesar de su rostro ensangrentado y miro a Jack – me está llamando por qué es lo único que conoce, te diste por vencido en cinco años Jack, cinco años que él ha estado conmigo… - le aseguro – siempre claudicas, con Miriam, con Will, con la propia Bella. Tratas de ser un buen padre, un buen esposo, un buen jefe, pero jamás has sido ninguna de las anteriores; conocías los riesgos de dejarlo en el campo, de dejar su imaginación suelta, de dejarlo a mereced, no solo de mí, sino de cualquier asesino compatible y mira que resulto, es mío, con todas las letras, es mío aunque les duela-

Jack enojado golpeo de nuevo su cabeza contra la mesa, ante la mirada de Alana que no respondía de ninguna forma ante el exceso de fuerza policial.

Pero ese hombre de allí, con el cual llevaba cinco años de pareja, ese hombre que estaba siendo golpeado por Jack sin miramientos, tenía un horrible secreto y no exactamente ser del destripador de Chesapeake, sino ser el secuestrador y amante de Will Graham.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Will miraba con esos grandes ojos alrededor, todo blanco y esterilizado, todo tan aséptico y tan sin color, sin sombras.

Y Will deseaba regresar con las sombras, deseaba volver a ellas y perderse, pero aquellos entes de luz no dejaban que él saliera a la oscuridad que solo a él le protegían.

Porque mientras las sombras para los demás eran oscuras y trémulas, sanguinarias y caníbales, para él eran protectoras, amigas, defensoras, salvadoras y amadas.

Las sombras que lo engullían junto con su Wendigo era lo único que había pedido en su vida y ahora se lo arrebataban sin piedad.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y pudo ver el ente blanco más grande, sintió su mano en sus bucles oscuros y más largos y como estas manos tocaban su rostro, ahora lampiño.

Abrió su boca sin emitir sonido, casi realizando el gorgojeo de un animal, aquella luz paso a sus manos una tablilla y con ella pudo escribir.

"_quiero a Hannibal"_

Fue lo único que escribió que hizo que aquel ente saliera de allí luego de algunos segundos de tensión.

Will se aferró a las almohadas y sollozo por no tener a su Wendigo ahora.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Jack salió golpeando con fuerza la pared -.¿Que le hizo? – dijo sintiendo como la sangre caía por los nudillos de su mano.

Brian miro a Jack, pero también a Alana y a Jimmy – Will está sufriendo de Síndrome de Estocolmo, Jack fueron cinco años con el destripador de Chesapeake, fueron cinco años de los cuales no sabemos que clase de abusos sufrió Will, tanto físicos como emocionales- suspiro – en esa cama no está William Graham, esta solo la pareja del Destripador y una pareja que está muy enamorada-

-¿Lo lastimo demasiado?- pregunto Alana y Jack tuvo la plena seguridad que podría golpearla a ella, por una pregunta obvia y estúpida.

-¿No lo has visto en esa cama? ¡Claro que lo lastimo! El hecho que él fuera tu pareja no significa que solapes esto, que solapes la vejación, la tortura, la manipulación mental- gruño Jack.

Brian se interpuso un poco entre el moreno y la mujer – se a lo que se refiere la doctora Bloom, Jack, si es obvio que esta lastimado, sobre todo mentalmente, mas físicamente, exceptuando por sus cuerdas vocales, no hay ningún daño, ni siquiera rectal, supongo que en algún punto, Will dejo de…-

-oponerse- susurro Alana.

-¿Yo solo me pregunto porque no lo devoro?- acoto Jimmy.

Alana negó y miro donde se podía escuchar levemente el sollozo de Will – si lo devoro, allí no hay nadie que podamos recuperar-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los encabezados de prensa fueron uno encima del otro más sensacionalistas, más crudos, más destructivos.

Freddy Lounds saco fotos de un internado William Graham, solo que esta vez, el ex consultor del FBI se lanzó a su cuello como un animal atacado y le mordió una oreja, casi masticándola en el acto.

De aquello también hubieron fotos.

Los relatos cada vez más escabrosos de Hannibal el caníbal y sus víctimas sobre todo una.

Will Graham

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En contra de todo pronosticó y recomendación médica, William Graham fue enviado al Juicio de Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal vio a su niño caminando débilmente hacia él, con ropa barata y asquerosa sobre su cuerpo, mientras alzaba la mirada enmarcada en aquellas gafas. – Will-

Will se soltó de Jack con fuerza y corrió, a pesar de su debilidad contra aquella prisión vertical donde estaba Hannibal – ah ahh ahh!- abrió su boca tratando de emitir chillidos y todos vieron como hacia lo posible y lo imposible para abrazarlo.

-pórtate bien- le ordeno Hannibal cuando vio que aquellos inmundos guardias lo agarraban con fuerza, tal vez fue la primera y única vez que escucharon el gruñido medio animal del destripador, cuando tocaron lo que era suyo.

Will lloro y cayó en brazos de Jack luego de que aquellos hombres lo alejaran.

Para todos Hannibal era un monstruo.

Will solo veía a su Wendigo personal.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hannibal el Caníbal, fue condenado a estar bajo en confinamiento de cristal de por vida, por sus crímenes.

Will fue puesto en libertad siendo Vigilado por Jack Crawford muy de cerca, por cariño pero sobre todo por una culpa inevitable.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Un año había pasado cuando Will mostraba algo de humanidad de nuevo en sus ojos, siempre escribiendo en la tablilla.

-¿dónde iras ahora Will?- pregunto Jack Crawford.

Will movió sus manos y le miro "al mar, lejos de todo"

Jack asintió, sabiendo que debía dejarlo marchar para siempre pero era la mejor solución, alejarlo de todo, de asesinos y sobre todo de Hannibal Lecter

Will acomodo su cabello a el suave viento que le acariciaba, y miro la casa veraniega que estaba cerca a la playa, camino sin maletas, camino sin nada que interfiera su paso, camino con una sonrisa que no había visto su rostro en un año.

Vio los juguetes lanzados en el suelo, vio aquellas huellas infantiles y su sonrisa se acentuó de manera impetuosa, de manera única.

Golpeo tres veces la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, que solo pudo abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Will- su voz estaba contrita – por fin eres libre-

Él asintió repitiendo el nombre de la mujer "_Bedelía_" varias veces en su mente, y aquella mujer rubia que le abría el camino a su nuevo hogar se iba transformando magistralmente ante sus ojos, sus cabellos se tiñeron de sangre y su sonrisa se hizo desdentada, un hada maligna que cuidaba su tesoro más amado.

Escucho pequeños pasos y la vio, allí en mitad de toda la oscuridad que iba cambiado, vio a su hermoso brillo de luna, su has de luna, una hermosa criatura que no era más que su propia hija y la de su amado Wendigo.

Abrió su boca y la abrazo, el cabello rubio se revoloteo preciosamente mientras las astas golpeaban su mejilla.

"Misha" susurro en su mente

La hermosa niña le beso con suavidad y sonrió mostrando ante Will su sonrisa desdentada como su padre, que a Will le pareció la más bella.

-padre estará pronto aquí- dijo y Will asintió mientras Bedelía sonreía.

Bedelía, que había sido testigo del cambio de Will y de su transformación, de su tiempo en la oscuridad y como se había adueñado de ella, de cómo él mismo había instado a Hannibal a cortar sus cuerdas vocales para que si era atrapado quedar como una víctima y no como un victimario.

Para no dejar a Misha sola.

Will que había demostrado un instinto a la par de Hannibal y a la par de la bella hija de los dos, Misha, aquella niña que había nacido como un milagro oscuro del vientre de Will y la semilla de Hannibal Lecter.

Que se prepara el mundo, cuando esa niña creciera y se alimentara de las entrañas de todos aquellos que habían lastimado a su padre y su papi.

Bedelía estaba segura de eso.

-papi... ¿quieres Sopa de Pollo?- pregunto la dulce niña de no más de cuatro años y mostrando el intelecto de los Lecter –Mientras tenemos sopa con el corazón de Jack- rio la pequeña.

Will solo asintió.

Owary


End file.
